Episode 3078 (6th June 1990)
Plot Ivy starts at Ingram's. The Quarryman's Rest is both a dive and has a ghost which is enough to convince Alec and Bet that they don't want to move there. With the Duckworths away, Kimberley has told her mother that she is staying the night at her friend Alison's house, when really she and Curly are planning a night together alone. Flick doesn't want the gold necklace Mark has given her but can't face returning it to him. The general consensus of opinion in the Street is that Deirdre is stabbing everyone in the back by selling her house to the brewery. Alf is secretly pleased as it'll hurt her popularity with voters. Betty is resigned to retiring. Garage customer Mel Bailey searches for a lost gold necklace which might have been left in his car. Mike advises Deirdre to ignore the gossips as they'd do the same in her place. Alec tries to stir the regulars into action and is horrified when Percy hounds the drinkers. Deirdre agrees to sell up and tells Nigel Ridley she wants to leave as soon as possible. Kimberley is regretting her decision to go against her principles and decides not to sleep with Curly. Flick decides to get rid of the necklace. Kevin realises it's the one Mel Bailey was looking for. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Mr Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Felicity Khan - Rita Wolf *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Mel Bailey - Toby Swift *Nigel Ridley - John Basham Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Albert Street *Casey's Garage Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin makes a discovery about someone he thought he could trust. While the Duckworths are away, Curly plans a night to remember. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,360,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy (about the Quarryman's Rest): "You do know it's 'aunted?" Bet Gilroy: "No." Alec Gilroy: "Oh aye, aye. Get a quiet night - an' let's face it, they're all quiet nights up there - you get this tappin' from the cellar." (he taps his finger on the table, three times.) "Like a pickaxe on stone. They say it's a quarryman killed in an accident whose body were never recovered." Bet Gilroy: "Alec I'm not goin'." Alec Gilroy: "I know that, I'm tellin' you we're not goin'!" Bet Gilroy: "I can't be doin' with a ghost." Alec Gilroy: "Listen! The only chance you've got of being busy up there is if t'ghost turns up and brings 'is pals wi' 'im." Category:1990 episodes